Matthew's Unusual Night
by Wheresyourmoose3299
Summary: There might be another chapter. Just to follow up on the badassery that is Canada. There is brief mentioning of North Italy as well. Doesn't really make the story go anywhere, he is just there if you squint really hard. (just in case i didnt put this at the bottom of my story) Disclaimer: Not my characters. Really. I wish they were.


Matthew took a deep breath to steady himself. Walking through crowds made him more nervous than usual, but he had to do this. It was his job after all. Sure being a server sucked, but he needed to be able to converse with people if he wanted to own his own restaurant. He stepped out of another servers way before picking up his own tray and walking out the door.

The restaurant was more busy than usual tonight, which meant more people and a few more panic attacks before the night was through. It also meant more tips, so Matthew decided to focus on his work instead of the numerous people. He set the first tray down and served his first table without any small talk, except to see if they needed anything before he left.

Back in the kitchens he straightened his outfit and took a few more breathes. It was unusually hot in there tonight. He finished just in time to take out the next tray of food to another table. And this is where it all went wrong.

His fellow server, Francis, was sitting at a table with two other men. One man had bright green eyes and was talking excitedly. The other man had silver hair and ruby-red eyes. They were both laughing uproariously at whatever Francis had said and they all seemed to be having a wonderful time.

As he set down their food and told them their drinks would be out in just a moment, Francis grabbed his wrist.

"Oh Mathieu, you need to calm down. You speak rapid french when your nervous, and just because the others can't understand doesn't mean I don't. And sometimes even I can't understand it. Just try not to insult the other customers as much as you were insulting me, non?"

Matthew blushed and whispered multiple apologies at him, both in English and French. He turned to leave and retrieve their drinks. He walked slowly to the kitchens, dreading even having to go back there to face the happy trio.

Drinks placed on the tray, Matthew went to serve them once more. Francis had ordered wine, his usual drink of choice. The happy Spanish man had ordered a few shots of tequila and limes. The albino man had ordered a bottle of imported German beer.

"Thank you birdy."

Matthew looked into the mans ruby eyes and he blushed once more. He whispered something to him but when he looked confused he had to talk just a little louder.

"My name is Matthew. Were you, perhaps, mistaken and called me someone else. It wouldn't be the first time, and it most certainly wont be the last either. Everyone gets me confused with someone else and," he took a breath, "I am rambling please say something to make me stop talking."

His eyes were wide and the other two men had stopped talking completely.

"Gilbert! Mon amie, how did you do that? You got him to say something else other than whispered apologies and reading off the specials! That was completely amazing!"

Matthew had covered his mouth with both hands, looking horrified and starting to back away. Gilbert was still glaring at Francis before looking at Matthew to warn him he was about to…

Too late. Matthew had hit a different server, causing him to be covered in food and drink. Still standing Matthew hurriedly tried to grab some napkins to wipe them both off when he ran into a customer not paying any attention to the disaster going on.

Matthew's shift was only just beginning and he had already caused two messes. His boss was not going to be pleased with him at all.

The customer spoke in frantic Italian trying to help up Matthew.

"Felianciano just stop! Your making poor birdy a wreck."

Matthew and the Italian both stopped, looking at the German who had just frightened them.

"I'll be right back with more napkins to help you clean up sir. And I will bring a towel to clean up the mess I made with you, I am very sorry and I will clean this up myself."

"Your damn right you are cleaning this up yourself!" the other server yelled. "I didn't cause this, and I most certainly wont be helping pick it up! Who are you anyway? Some new server I suppose. God, they just let anyone serve now don't they. Even the clumsy morons."

Matthew couldn't help it, he snapped. And big time.

"My name is Matthew and I have worked here longer than you." He started to get louder, "I have worked here for six years you hoser, and that means I know every stupid thing you've done. Who do you think just happened to clean up all those messes over the years? Or do you think it was magic that just happened to follow you around like a little cleaning pixie? Do you think I wanted to wash stalls after you? Or that I wanted to be yelled at after you dropped a whole stack of the glass plates and I was cleaning the mess and taking the blame?"

Matthew jabbed a finger at him. "And I know exactly what you've done when you work late!"

When the man looked surprised it only angered him more.

"Don't you dare act surprised or innocent. Did you think no-one would notice, or at the very least was watching? I know that you've skimmed off the money in the register and was the one who messed with random plates of food, putting god knows what in it! So, don't think for a minute, that you can yell at me even after I had offered to clean up this mess myself, like I usually do."

The last part was whispered so fiercely that the man took a step back. Matthew was glaring at him and the man was so surprised to have everything thrown at him at once that he had a few tears slide down his face.

Everyone was shocked. At the last part a few people had gasped. But everyone had heard what he had said and now they were all glaring at the other server. Matthew did not regret a single thing that he had said to the other man. He meant every word. He and the other server may be fired, but at least he had made his point.

He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. When he turned around the other man was right there and he swung at his face. Matthew ducked just in time and sent a blow crashing to the other mans stomach. He stood there gasping as Matthew turned to leave once more. He was halfway there when he noticed that he had a few people following him.

Francis was on his left side, as well as the Spanish man who now wore a dark frown. On his right was the loud albino German man.

"My name is Gilbert. And that was an awesome thing you just did."

Matthew smiled and nodded. "It was wasn't it?"

DISCLAIMER: characters do not belong to me! I wish, but no they don't.


End file.
